


TIME CAPSULE

by lettersforjakeshim



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Burying time capsule, Choi Soobin - Freeform, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, I'm so sorry Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Park sunghoon - Freeform, Sadness, Shim Jaeyoon| Jake, Soft Park Sunghoon, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersforjakeshim/pseuds/lettersforjakeshim
Summary: ‘If time was really not for us and break us apart again, then we will dig up another time capsule in another life because time can’t erase feelings.’
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon| Jake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	TIME CAPSULE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome this is my first story for this year 2021 I just suffered from extreme draught which is I think until now. So I wont promise that this will be good but I still hope you can enjoy this.

Words are just a word, it is so plain and sometimes full of lies just like how people made promises and vows that they cannot even keep, dreams and hope that cannot even fulfil.  
The room was silent, the only light was from the moon, slanting through an uncurtained window, licking the white painted walls. Yeonjun sobs were muffled but the gloomed made it enormous, still pensive as he pulled his knees together, hugged it like a pillow and deepen his head in between.

A knocked was heard from the outside of his door, astonishingly it’s stood ajar— the door he always kept lock. A figure entered his room, he can’t distinguish who was it because none of the room showed any glimmer of light —not even the moon which is now retreated behind the clouds. He’d been aware of his approach, although his thin sole made no sound over the paving, the figure didn’t talk when it reaches his side. Yeonjun stuck his nose in the air and smelled a familiar scent it’s so manly but not that strong, by that smell he recognize the figure it was his friend’s perfume, Beomgyu.

“Your father sent me here, he wanted me to check you out.” Beomgyu said, blinking his eyes to distinguish the deeper darkness of the room. He doesn’t want to response, talking will only made his sobs to come out as well his tears. So he draw his legs tighter than he did before and deepen his head in between. “Can you please man up?! Look at this room! Look at yourself, you’re leaving like a dog, what a total mess.” Beomgyu said with frustration, but Yeonjun choose to remain silent. 

He felt Beomgyu heaved a sighed. ”Do you think Soobin will be happy after seeing you like this? Do you think he can bear your situation? Do you think if his here—“  
“He’s here my foot! His not here okay? He will never here, his not coming back so stop saying that his here because his not!” he exclaimed, now the tears that he’d been holding is now flowing like a river to his cheeks, and a large stone start hitting his chest, making him to let out a harsh breath.

“Please Yeonjun hyung we are asking you to move on, it’s been a year since that incident happened, stop torturing yourself, and let him go.” Beomgyu said cracking those words as he burst it out.  
“Stop acting that you guys are already moved on because I know you are still having a hard time” he said silently that Beomgyu wasn’t sure if he even heard correctly.  
“Okay let just say we are just pretending but at least we’re trying, because we know that is what Soobin hyung want us to do.” Beomgyu took a step closer to him and put his hand at the back of his head and leaned it against to his chest. He drew his friend closer to him and wrapped his two strong arm to embrace Beomgyu.

“I used to hug him like this and feel his heartbeat.”  
-  
Hours had passed and Beomgyu bid a goodbye to him, no sooner than Gyu vanished to his sight than the rain starting to fall from the sky, each drop of it creating a loud sound that only made the atmosphere of the place gloomier than what it is before. For the first time he wanted to go outside and feel the droplet touching his pale skin, without hesitation he took a step and made his way out to his house. He is starting to walk from nowhere he let his feet to take over him, after a minute of walking he halted and sat down from one of the wooden bench at the park. The huge pile of trees plus the sound of the droplets of the rain was comforting him, he closed his eyes as he reminiscing the day before Soobin’s death.  
-  
“Yeonjun please can we just run away?” that word of Soobin keep hunting him if only he is smart enough and didn’t refuse his offer maybe they are still together.  
“I love you isn’t that enough to take you away from your dad?” If only he didn’t waste a day to think about maybe he could have save him from dying. Until now he can still hear the gun shot and the siren of an ambulance it was so traumatic.

“You know burying time capsule is not what people do now a days.” Yeonjun said, as he grasp his long fingers to the ballpen he was holding, pensively on what his going to write to the piece of paper in front of him. 

“I don’t care about those people, I only care about us.” Soobin said and plastered the most beautiful smile of him that never failed to make his heart flutter, he look down trying to hide his red cheeks.  
“Do we really need to put our bracelet on the time capsule too? You know I really love this because we made this together.” Yeonjun said pouting his plump lips, Soobin took a step closer to him lowered his head and slowly pressed their lips together. A flame started to build inside him as their kiss became deeper and passionate reason for both of them were out of breath when Yeonjun pulled out the kiss. 

“Do you think we’re still together by then?” Yeonjun asked, his hand tightly gripped on the time capsule, softly tapping the oval metallic. “Don’t you?” Soobin asked, by the tone of his voice his hurt by the question that he just flung to him and Yeonjun was too late to take his word back.  
“Okay lets just wear this bracelet after 40 years.” 

He remember his conversation with Gyu earlier he tilted his head to the left side presenting huge and so old tree. He walked towards and scanned his eyes to it and found piece of paper to a small hole of the tree. He sat down and leaned his back to the tree as soon as he saw penmanship his eyes starting to get glossy.

‘Hey I didn’t wrote this to get cheesy okay? I just want you to read this in case we didn’t make it till the end. Remember when you asked me if I’m so certain that after 40 years were still together? The truth is that I don’t know but all I know is that I love you and that is everlasting. If ever we didn’t make it lets meet here again okay? Let’s dig the time capsule that we buried. I love you Choi Yeonjun’ 

“Okay I will wait for you.”  
-

“What do you ask me to bring a shovel to our date? Don’t tell me we’re going to plant something?” Jake said with a tone of disappointment, Sunghoon just shook his head and explained his plan to his boyfriend.

“My father said he had this friend that buried a time capsule at the park and I think we’re standing to the right direction on where they buried it.” Sunghoon said excitingly, he also pouted his lips just to make his boyfriend agree to his plan.

“Okay I’ll do it jeez you know I can’t say no to you especially when you’re acting cute.” Jake said and smiled to his eyes, Sunghoon kiss him gently and travel his arm to his bicep and lean his head against it. 

Jake began to dig the ground and dirt starting to stain to his shirt, his arms was also starting to hurt. It almost made him to give up, because he thought he’s just wasting his time and energy, but when the shovel touch something and made a weird sound he can’t stop himself to dig even more. After a few hours of agony he felt relief as he pulled out a metallic oval shaped. He took off his already dirty shirt and started to expose his well-toned body that everyone was dying to see. He look at Sunghoon that is now looking at him angrily he knows that his boyfriend doesn’t want him to expose his body just like that especially not in the crowded place.  
“Who told you to take off your shirt?” Sunghoon said by the sound of his voice he can pretty tell that he’s really mad so without saying a word he drew Sunghoon closer to him put his hand at the back of his head and wrapped his two arm to embrace him.

“People won’t see my body now.” He said.

Sunghoon didn’t move he wanted Jake to embrace him and enjoy every second of it. Especially he doesn’t know if he is going to feel his arm again, his embrace that encouraging him to fight for his life. Sunghoon was suffering from leukaemia since he was a child and Jake was his best friend that never left his side and that friendship turned into more passionate way. He never knew that Jake will be this important to him that he so scared to lose him, there is a lot of people that is much better than him or much healthier than him to be precise, so as much as possible he doesn’t anyone to land their eyes to his man not even a second.

“I’m so sorry I’m just so scared to lose you—“ 

“Well don’t be I will never love anyone the way I love you, you are the perfect man for me and I’m not asking for more. Always remember that.” Jake said and then kissed his forehead.  
“I just really love you.” Sunghoon said tears escape from his eyes and now staining his cheeks, Jake touched his cheeks and wiped out the tears. “I love you more.” And said those word silently.

They sat at the picnic mat and started to open the time capsule they are so amaze to saw some few old photos of two man, a letters and a bracelet.  
“Wow these photo were really pretty old.” Jake said while sipping a bottle of water. Sunghoon just took the bracelet and put it on Jake.  
“The letter says that they are going to wear the bracelet after 40 years.” Sunghoon says and felt sad as he remember the story that his father told to him.  
“Wait happened to them?”  
“Their love story was so tragic, until now I felt bad for what happened to them but the thing is when I was a child I really want to go to this park and dig the time capsule which is pretty weird, they buried the time capsule year 2020 and today is 2040 if they can’t wear this bracelet let just wear them.” Sunghoon said and heaved a sighed.

“Okay lets wear this bracelet from now on, and lets prove that love is really everlasting.” Jake said move a little closer and put his one arm around Sunghoon’s waist. “What if we put something inside this time capsule too?”

Sunghoon nod his head for agreement and grabbed his camera and started to take photos of them. They also wrote some letters and put their couple item on the time capsule. Once they are done Jake buried the time capsule again under the ground.

“Lets dig that time capsule after 40 years okay?” Jake asked like reassuring him to keep fighting for his life< he gave him a huge smile. “Okay.”

White flowers together with crying people was so heart breaking to see, he doesn’t want to see his man sleeping on a coffin not in a bed that full of red petals, his man that making him warm when the night was so cold, the man keep making him continue living even though he really wants to give up.

“Jake you are so unfair how dare you! I should be the one who’s in that coffin not you so get up!” Sunghoon said almost running out of breath, he can’t believe that he will never have a chance to embrace his man again.

“Why can’t you keep your promise? You said you’re going to marry me? What now?” He held his chest as it start to tighten, and his tears were nonstop falling from his eyes.”I don’t know how to leave without you Jake so please comeback to me.”  
Jake parents started to approach him and rub their hands to his back. Jake mother gave something to him it was a small envelope. “He wants you to read this.”

‘My Sunghoon I know you don’t want me to leave it was hard for me too, because honestly I don’t know if I’m going to make it or not, but I promise to you so I will do everything just to comeback alive. Its funny how I’m imagining our wedding right now, I really want to grow older with you or spend the rest of my life together. Sunghoon take care of yourself and just imagine that I’m always by your side. I love you’

The pain he was feeling became stronger than it is before, he really miss Jake, he want his embrace right now, but he knew that even though how badly he want it it will never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading<333How was it?


End file.
